You're My Angel
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Ketika kecil, Kotaro sempat nyaris mati tertabrak mobil! Untunglah seorang gadis berambut pink menolongnya. Tapi, kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat gadis itu? Dapatkah Kotaro menemukan gadis itu?


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, vea dateng buat nyemarekkin FanFic Pitaten, masa ngga ada _author _dari Indonesia yang nulis di sini sih? Berarti... Berarti, vea yang pertama? Yey~! #loncat-loncat kegirangan# Ehehe, umh, ceritanya agak aneh, maklum dibuatna _rusuh teu puguh_ (buru-buru tapi ngga jelas), tapi, vea harap kalian akan suka, hehe.. _Pairing_nya? Tentu Kotaro x Misha, huehehe.. :D

Kurang lebih 3000 kata, mudah-mudahan ngga kurang panjang/pendek ya, sengaja _OneShoot _nanti _multichap_nya nyusul ya, hehe..^^

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**You're My Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan rambut berwarna ungu berlari dengan riang dan senyuman. Keceriaan dan kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya yang cerah. Di belakangnya, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat berlari berusaha menyusulnya. Kelihatannya beliau adalah ibu dari pemuda itu.

"Kotaro, tunggu ibu," serunya. Anak kecil itu―Kotaro Higuchi―tidak memperdulikan panggilan ibundanya dan terus berlari menerjang angin. Ia kini telah sampai di jalan raya. Ibunya berteriak menyuruhnya hati-hati, namun anak itu terus berlari. Tiba-tiba, di tengah _zebra cross_, lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala, sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi kini berada di depannya.

"Kotaro! Awas!" seru ibunya. Ia hanya bisa berusaha mengejar anaknya. Matanya membulat lebar melihat sebuah truk hendak menabrak anaknya. Ia lantas berteriak memanggil namanya.

Wush! Tiba-tiba, sebuah angin besar berhembus dan Kotaro terdorong sampai ke sisi jalan. Truk itu nyaris saja menabrak dirinya jika angin itu tak datang. Ah, tidak! Itu bukanlah angin, memang ada angin besar, namun, Kotaro dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menolongnya dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan orang yang menyelamatkannya. Di tatapnya orang itu sekilas. Seorang perempuan seumuran dengannya. Memakai gaun putih polos dan sebuah hiasan kelinci di rambut merah mudanya. Senyumannya benar-benar manis dan cahaya seakan terpancar dari wajahnya yang putih merona.

"A―_Arigatou_," Anak perempuan itu kembali tersenyum manis. Sebuah angin besar tiba-tiba kembali datang dan anak itu pun menghilang dengan dua-tiga bulu sayap mengapung di hadapan Kotaro. Anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam memandangnya.

Ibu Kotaro dengan cepat kemudian menghampiri anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu setelah lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Dipeluknya putra kesayangannya itu.

"Kotaro, jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya! Kau nyaris meninggal tadi! Oh, lupakanlah, yang penting kau selamat, nak," seru ibunya. Diciumnya kening anak bermata kuning terang tersebut.

"Untung saja, ada angin besar yang menerbangkanmu tadi," sahutnya kemudian.

"_Okaa-san_, tadi itu bukan angin yang menyelamatkan Kotaro! Tadi ada seorang anak perempuan yang menyelamatkanku," seru Kotaro. Sang ibu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah heran karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat apapun saat itu. Ia hanya merasakan ada angin besar.

"Ah, kau mungkin berkhayal. Ibu sama sekali tidak melihatnya,"

"Ibu, aku tidak berhalusinasi! Anak itu memang ada, aku melihatnya! Dia yang menyelamatkanku!"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton TV. Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Tapi, bu―"

"Sudahlah, ibu akan mentraktirmu es krim dan kita akan langsung pulang,"

"Umh, baiklah,"

_Kau pasti akan ku temukan, penyelamat hidupku!_

.

.

Kotaro kini telah menjadi murid kelas 3 _Junior High School_. Sebentar lagi, dia akan menempuh ujian untuk memasuki tingkat _Senior High School. _Dan selama itu pula ia belum menemukan gadis itu. Betapa ia selalu membayangkan senyum dan rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar ketika menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia tak pernah lelah mencari gadis itu. Dan ia pun tak pernah berhenti berharap tuk menemukan gadis tersebut.

Kotaro merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Sederhana memang. Hanya sebuah kemeja panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah yang agak panjang dihiasi garis tebal berwarna ungu di pinggir kerahnya. Kemudian, sebuah lambang sekolah tertempel di saku seragamnya. Celana hitam panjang dan sepatunya yang juga berwarna hitam menjadi pelengkap lainnya. Simpel memang―nyaris sama dengan seragam saat ia masih di tingkat dasar dulu―wajar karena ia sekolah di sekolah yang sama, namun tingkat berbeda, yakni _Seiei Gakuen_.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan ia bukanlah siswa yang terlambat. Ia cukup disiplin dan terbiasa mandiri. Dengan wajah sedikit _cool_, ia berjalan sambil sedikit melamun.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang gadis memakai pakaian _dress _tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos. Gadis itu tengah termenung di atas sebuah perosotan untuk anak _playgroup_. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar ditiup sang bayu. Dua buah hiasan rambut berbentuk seperti boneka kelinci kecil terhias di pinggir kanan-kiri rambutnya. Kotaro terpana menatapnya hingga gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pemuda berambut ungu itu. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit tersenyum, dan Kotaro sangat mengenal senyum itu. Itu persis dengan senyum gadis yang dulu menolongnya.

"Ah, kau it―"

"Kotaro! Awas!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Kotaro langsung membalikkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya tengah mengemudi sepeda dan sepeda itu kini menabrak Kotaro.

"Auw! Ten-chan!" ringis Kotaro. Ia langsung terjatuh begitu sepeda Ten-chan―teman sekelasnya―menabraknya.

"_Gomen, _Kotaro! Hehe, remnya blong," sahut Ten-chan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hh, kau ini!" Kotaro kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah taman bermain. Namun, kini gadis itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya. _Apa tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi?_

Kotaro masih terpaku menatap perosotan, sementara Ten-chan tak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya, sampai Kotaro pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Woy! Kotaro!"

"Eh, ya? Eh, apa?"

"Kau ini! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun―" Ten-chan kemudian memukul kepala temannya itu dengan tas hitamnya. Kotaro hanya kembali meringis kesakitan. "―Kau tidak mau terlambat kan? Ayo cepat, naik ke pemboncengan sepedaku!"

"Eh, O―Oke, makasih, Ten-chan,"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kotaro langsung bergegas berlari menuju taman bermain tadi―berharap gadis itu akan kembali ke sana. Nafasnya masih tersenggal begitu ia tiba di taman bermain. Namun, semua keringat dan kaki yang lelah berlari tak dihiraukannya karena usahanya tak sia-sia. Gadis itu―dengan berpakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi―kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan. Dengan sedikit bimbang, Kotaro pun lantas menghampirinya.

"Ha―Hai," sapanya sedikit gugup. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Kotaro. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum―jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan senyumnya tadi pagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia lantas duduk di ayunan yang terletak di sebelahnya.

"Hm, mungkin menatap langit," jawabnya tak yakin. Kotaro tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang dulu pernah menolongnya atau bukan.

"Indah ya," puji Kotaro kemudian. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum ramah. Suasana sesaat kembali hening. Gadis bermata ungu kemerah mudaan itu terlihat lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dan diam. Sementara Kotaro berusaha mencari topik lain sebagai bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kotaro kemudian. Gadis itu kemudian menatap kembali ke arah langit biru yang cerah.

"Misha. Namaku Misha," jawabnya.

"Nama yang bagus,"

"Terima kasih―" Gadis itu langsung tersenyum sejenak ke arah Kotaro. Kotaro membalasnya dengan sedikit malu-malu. "―Kalau namamu?"

"Kotaro, Kotaro Higuchi,"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Misha kemudian. Kotaro tersentak. _Jangan-jangan dia pun mengingat kejadian itu..?_

"Kau ingat kejadian 9 tahun lalu?"

"Emh, kejadian apa?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir tertabrak truk, kau ingat?"

"Umh, benarkah? Mungkin kau salah orang,"

"Emh, mungkin,"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suasana pun terasa hening. Kotaro sedikit kecewa mendengarnya namun, sepertinya ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis itu, meskipun gadis itu bukanlah penyelamat hidupnya di masa lalu.

"Hei, kau suka bunga?" tanya Kotaro kemudian berusaha memecahkan keheningan―sebuah suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Lumayan, hehe,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar di sini ya," Kotaro kemudian berlari ke pinggir taman bermain sebelah utara. Ia kemudian memilihkan sebuah bunga matahari yang mekar indah dan memetiknya setangkai. Lantas, diberikannya bunga itu pada Misha.

"Untukmu,"

"Eh―"

"Bunga matahari ini bersinar cerah seindah cahaya yang bersinar dari wajahmu. Senyummu itu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain seperti matahari yang memberi banyak manfaat untuk makhluk lain,"

"Terima kasih―" Misha kemudian mengambil tangkai bunga matahari itu dari tangan Kotaro. Dihirupnya wangi bunga tersebut. "―itu memang tugasku," lanjutnya pelan.

"Ah, kau sekolah di mana?" tanya Kotaro kemudian.

"Aku sudah bekerja. Ah, iya, aku harus bekerja sekarang, nanti Sasha-_nee-chan_ akan marah. _Jaa, _Kotaro," pamit Misha.

"Ah, tunggu! Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

"Ung, tentu,"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi besok,"

.

.

"Kotaro!" sapa Ten-chan. Kotaro yang tengah merenung menatap keluar jendela memikirkan Misha, lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lawan pembicaraannya.

"Ada apa, Ten-chan? Kau mau meminta soal dari tempatku les lagi?" tanya Kotaro dengan nada suara yang terkesan malas dan jenuh.

"Bukan. Kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan di taman bermain?"

"Hanya mengobrol dengan seorang gadis,"

"Gadis...? Aku melihatmu tengah berbicara sendirian,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu berbicara sendirian di sana. Aku kira kau sudah tak waras,"

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda, memakai _dress _tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos, tengah duduk di ayunan sebelahku?"

"Tak ada. Aku sangat yakin―" Ten-chan kemudian berpikir sejenak. "―Tunggu, tunggu, tadi kau bilang, _dress _putih?"

"Ya,"

"Jangan-jangan, dia hantu lagi!"

"Kau bercanda? Mustahil," bantah Kotaro.

"Aku yang _notabene_ nya manusia biasa tak dapat melihatnya. Sementara itu, kau yang _notabene _nya memiliki kemampuan melihat hal-hal _ghaib_ bisa melihatnya. Jadi, mungkin perempuan itu juga hantu,"

Kotaro tersentak. Memang benar apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Ten-chan. Ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural di atas rata-rata sehingga sejak kecil ia dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa. Begitu pula dengan beberapa anggota keluarganya yang lain.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kotaro langsung bergegas menuju gedung tingkat dasar untuk menemui Shima, saudara sepupunya. Orang tua Shima memang sibuk sehingga hari ini mereka menitipkan Shima ke rumah Kotaro. Karena khawatir ada apa-apa, Kotaro pun memutuskan untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya bertemu Misha juga.

"Shima,"

"Ah, _onii-chan!_"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sejenak ke taman bermain?"

"Mau ngapain, kak?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan teman kakak. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu,"

Mereka pun kemudian pergi menuju taman tempat di mana Kotaro melihat Misha kemarin.

.

.

Di taman, Misha tengah duduk di ayunan seperti kemarin. Pakaiannya pun masih sama dengan yang kemarin ia gunakan. Kotaro langsung menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Shima.

"Hai, Misha,"

"Ah, Kotaro-kun! Umh, siapa itu, su~?"

"Kenalkan, ini sepupuku. Shima, ayo kenalkan dirimu,"

"Na―namaku Shima,"

"Ah, kau perempuan yang manis. Apa kau menyukai bunga?"

"Tentu,"

Cring! Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa bunga di tangan Misha. Ia kemudian memberikan bunga itu pada Shima. Dengan ragu, Shima lantas mengambilnya.

"A―_Arigatou_,"

Misha kembali tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan yang dulu pernah menolong Kotaro. Pemuda itu terlihat bersemu melihat senyuman gadis itu.

"Ah, Shima, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim?" usul Misha. Shima mengangguk. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Misha dan berjalan beriringan bersama. Sementara Kotaro mengikutinya dari belakang. Shima terlihat mengobrol dengan akrab bersama Misha. Mereka cepat sekali akrab.

Misha kemudian memberikan beberapa uang yen kepada Shima dan menyuruhnya untuk membeli es krimnya sendiri. Dengan riang, Shima pun langsung mendatangi kedai es krim dan membeli tiga buah es cone. Sementara itu, Misha menunggu di dekat kursi taman―memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shima―bersama Kotaro.

"Paman, aku mau beli es krimnya 3 buah ya!" seru Shima. Pemilik kedai itu pun tersenyum. Dan lantas menyiapkan pesanan.

"Kau mau menghabiskannya sendiri, gadis kecil?" tanya paman pemilik kedai. Shima menggeleng. Ia kemudian berkata,"Tentu tidak. Aku pasti sakit perut jika menghabiskannya sendirian. Ini untukku, kakak sepupuku dan teman kakak sepupuku,"

"Oh, kalau begitu di mana mereka?"

"Itu, di sana―" Shima kemudian menunjuk ke arah Kotaro dan Misha. "―Yang berambut ungu sepertiku itu kakak sepupuku. Sementara kakak perempuan yang berambut merah muda itu, teman dari kakak sepupuku,"

Pemilik kedai es krim itu kemudian melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shima. Namun, ia tak dapat melihat Misha. Ia hanya melihat Kotaro yang berdiri di sana.

"Lho, mana teman kakak sepupumu?"

"Itu, paman! Yang pakai _dress _putih tanpa lengan, yang berdiri di sebelah kakak sepupuku, rambutnya berwarna pink! Cantik sekali, kan? Dia yang mentraktir kami,"

"Mana ah? Tak ada siapa-siapa selain kakak sepupumu di sana,"

"Paman bercanda. Dia ada di sana!"

"Kau mungkin berkhayal gadis kecil. Ini pesananmu,"

"Tapi, pa―" Belum juga Shima menyelesaikan perkataannya, teriakan nyaring Kotaro membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakak sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Shima, kalau sudah selesai, ayo sini! Nanti keburu sore,"

"Iya, kak! Paman, ini uangnya. Terima kasih,"

Shima lantas berlari menghampiri Kotaro seraya membawa 3 buah es krim rasa _blueberry_. Ia kemudian memberikan es krim itu pada Kotaro dan juga Misha. Setelah itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibu Kotaro menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Beliau kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua mandi dan makan. Setelah itu, Shima asyik menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, sementara Kotaro membaca sebuah majalah di sana.

"Kak," panggil Shima kemudian. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi. Kotaro pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah. Namun, ia tetap menjawab panggilan adik sepupunya tersebut,"Apa?"

"Kak Misha itu sebenarnya manusia atau bukan?" tanyanya dengan lugu.

"Hn, entahlah. Kenapa gitu?"

"Tadi, aku mengobrol dengan paman pemilik kedai es krim. Beliau bilang bahwa beliau sama sekali tidak melihat gadis berambut merah muda di sebelah kakak,"

"Umh, Ten-chan juga bilang saat kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu di taman dengan Misha, katanya dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Dia malah berkata jangan-jangan Misha adalah hantu,"

"Emh," Shima terdiam sejenak. Ia dan Kotaro memang memiliki kekuatan supranatural di atas rata-rata. "Tapi, kak, menurutku Misha-_nee-chan_ bukanlah seorang hantu,"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Tangannya sangat hangat. Aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia di dekatnya. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia bukanlah seorang hantu,"

"Kau benar, aku juga yakin dia bukan hantu. _Nee_, sudah jam sepuluh. Ayo cepat tidur, Shima! Nanti kita terlambat besok,"

"Baik, kak,"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shima berangkat sekolah lebih awal karena ia kebagian tugas piket hari itu. Sementara Kotaro sedikit _nyantai_. Ia berangkat pukul 7 dari rumah. Seperti biasa, ia melewati taman bermain tempat bertemu dengan Misha. Di sana, ia melihat Misha yang tengah duduk melamun di atas sebuah perosotan. Kotaro pun lantas menghampirinya.

"O_―Ohayou,_ Misha,"

"Ah, Kotaro-kun. Kau akan pergi ke sekolah, suu~?"

"I―Iya. Kau sedang apa?"

"Emh, tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau ku antar?"

"Err―terima kasih,"

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama. Suasana hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Angin berhembus pelan―menerbangkan rambut-rambut halus merah muda Misha. Burung-burung terdengan bercicit-cicitan. Misha hanya tersenyum menatap langit. Sementara Kotaro hanya tertunduk melamun.

Tiiit! Tiiit! Terdengar suara klakson mobil ketika Kotaro hendak menyebrang. Namun, Kotaro tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam alam lamunannya. Misha dengan sigap langsung menarik tubuh Kotaro dan memeluknya ke pinggir―refleks. Kotaro terkesiap. Matanya membulat saat ia merasa kini kepalanya berada di dada gadis itu. Namun, ia tidak memberontak―lebih dari itu, ia menutup matanya―merasakan kehangatan Misha.

'_Nyaman,' _ gumamnya pelan. '_Rasanya seperti saat anak yang menyelamatkanku memelukku dulu,'_

"Kau tidak apa, Kotaro-kun?" tanya Misha dengan penuh cemas. Greb! Kotaro justru memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali," gumamnya. Misha menatap wajah Kotaro. Dielusnya rambut pemuda itu pelan dan lembut―penuh dengan perhatian.

"Kau gadis itu kan? Yang menyelamatkanku saat hampir tertabrak truk?"

"Emh, i―iya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Padahal selama ini aku mencarimu,"

"Karena, aku berbeda denganmu," Misha kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kotaro. Dia menatap Kotaro dengan tatapan sayu yang penuh kesedihan.

"Aku―aku sangat kaget karena ada manusia yang bisa melihatku. Bagaimana pun juga, kita berbeda, dan aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku," Air mata kini mengumpul di pelupuk mata Misha. Ia berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Kotaro tapi, _kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Padahal―" Kotaro meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak ingin Misha pergi. Tak adil rasanya. Meskipun hanya sebentar waktu yang telah dihabiskan bersama oleh mereka, tetaplah semua itu sangat berarti baginya. "―Padahal, aku mencintaimu,"

Misha tersentak mendengarnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku. Kita tak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Kita berbeda. Dunia kita, tubuh kita, hidup kita, tugas kita, semuanya berbeda. Selamat tinggal," Sepasang sayap kemudian keluar dari punggung Misha. Tubuhnya kini terlihat sangat bercahaya―meskipun air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata ungunya.

Sesaat sebelum terbang, ia sempat mengecup perlahan pipi pemuda tersebut dan membisikkan sebuah kata-kata lembut di telinga pemuda itu,"Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku,"

Dan Misha pun menghilang―meninggalkan dua-tiga bulu sayap di hadapan Kotaro. Pemuda berambut ungu itu kemudian menangkap bulu tersebut dan menyimpannya. Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan sedikit deras. Kotaro pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah dengan tubuh yang disirami air hujan. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi meski angin dingin menerjangnya―bahkan sebuah payung yang ada di tasnya pun tak disentuhnya. Tatapannya hampa. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Untunglah hujan yang turun menyamarkan tangisannya.

.

.

"Misha, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya seorang malaikat berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir. Ia mengenakan _dress _putih dengan tunik berwarna biru. Lengan _dress _nya panjang dan roknya hanya selutut―ah, tidak, sedikit di atas lutut.

"Ya, Sasha-_nee-chan, _bagaimana pun juga, malaikat dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu kan? Seperti katamu,"

"Ya, baguslah, kalau kau sudah mengerti. Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Sasha. Misha hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ada senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian terbang lebih tinggi. Berhenti sebentar dan lantas menoleh ke arah Kotaro yang tertunduk.

'_Maafkan aku,' _ bisiknya pelan. Air matanya kembali turun. Ia kemudian menghapusnya dan lantas terbang mengejar kakak perempuannya.

.

.

"Kotaro-kun, kau―err―basah kuyup. Apa kau tidak membawa payungmu?" tanya Koboshi setibanya Kotaro di kelas.

"Hei, Hei, ada apa denganmu? Pucat sekali," sahut Ten-chan. Kotaro menghela nafas. Tatapannya kosong. Ia tak memperdulikan kedua temannya tersebut dan langsung duduk di mejanya dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup.

Koboshi dan Ten-chan langsung menghampiri meja Kotaro. Jelas mereka khawatir akan keadaan temannya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. '_Pasti ada yang tidak beres,' _ gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Kotaro-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Koboshi.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Ten-chan ikut menimpali.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Bisakah kalian membiarkanku sendiri?" ujar Kotaro. Koboshi hendak menolaknya namun, Ten-chan lebih dulu menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Te―Ten-chan!"

"Biarkan saja. Ia sedang ingin sendiri. Percayalah padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Ten-chan berusaha menenangkan Koboshi. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

"Misha," gumam Kotaro pelan.

.

.

Deg! Misha terhenti sejenak. Sasha pun ikut berhenti. Ditatapnya wajah adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"_Doushite,_ Misha?"

"_I―Iie, onee-chan_,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!"

"Ba―Baik," Misha kemudian kembali terbang. Wajah Kotaro terekam jelas di dalam pikirannya. '_Rasanya tadi aku mendengar Kotaro memanggilku,'_

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kotaro langsung menuju taman bermain tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Misha. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sebuah ayunan. Dimainkannya sedikit ayunan itu.

'_Misha_,' gumamnya lembut.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya seseorang yang memeluk Kotaro dari belakang. Mata pemuda itu membulat mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia kemudian menolahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Misha tengah terbang sembari memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mi―Misha, ka―kau kembali?" tanya Kotaro tak percaya. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya,"

"Ta―Tapi―"

"Ada apa? Kau tidak senang aku kembali?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kau bilang kita berbeda dan lalu―"

Chu―! Misha memotong perkataan Kotaro dengan mencium bibirnya lembut. Wajah Kotaro kini memerah padam. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi malaikatmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu," serunya senang. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat disukai Kotaro.

"Benarkah? Tak kan menghilang lagi?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku mencintaimu," seru Kotaro. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dagu putih Misha. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misha.

"Aku juga," sahut Misha. Ia kemudian menutup matanya. Dan Kotaro langsung menutup jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah ciuman kembali menjadi pelengkap―pemanis kisah cinta antara manusia dan malaikat

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
